The day I woke up in a very scary middle earth
by albinofrog88
Summary: What if you woke up in middle-earth and realized english was the same as black speech as far as everyone there was concerned? What if you were stuck there and that was the only language you knew??I think I am possesed by a two-headed cow. chap13!short,but
1. The day of my very own living Hell!

Note:  I DO NOT OWN TOLKEIN (please say I spelled that right!!!!!) Nor do I own very many of the characters!!!!  I DON"T Own the rights to the movie either since some of the lines are from the movie and not the book.  

            It all started the day I woke up bald!!! I kid you not.  My hair was gone, believe me I even tried to find where it went, thinking my psychotic six year old brother might have thought it funny to shave my head.  This was not the case; believe me I wish it was.

Because at that moment my hair grew.  And not the pretty silken gold color, know a ratty brown color that looked nothing like my real hair and was wavy and messy.  Very messy like a rat's nest.  And my hair continued to grow.  Until it reached my butt!!! My butt!!! Way too long for me, I mean I take yoga classes and karate, how the hell am I supposed to fight in ruly, knotty ugly hair?

            But then my room changed.  Or more like left.  Like it saw my ugliness and ran fleeing and suddenly I wasn't in Florida anymore. No, no I was in some strangely pretty place that looked eerily familiar.

             I can't say I didn't freak out. I screamed. Like there was a huge 30-foot tarantula with my gym teacher's head on it.  Like it was throwing basketballs at my head, I screamed.  And suddenly someone with really long hair for a guy came up to me. And that was the precise minute I realized I knew exactly where I was. Exactly.  I was in cave overlooking a mountain. Just like one of the mountains in Lord Of The Rings. And the guy with really long hair? Legolas. Creepy.

            They stared at me like they thought they were seeing things.  They started speaking a really weird language that, though it was probably supposed to be elvish sounded more like the snake language in Harry Potter.

"How the hell did a human, a _girl_, get so high up on a mountain??" –Frodo

"Maybe she's not real??" –Merry  "I must admit after not eating for two days I can start seeing little green men sometimes and hear voices in my head telling me to kill.  Maybe this is just like that!" –Pippin. (They all stare at Pippin after this.  I started to get scared o what they were saying.  After a few minutes of staring they start to back away slowly.)

"Maybe we should kill her.  She might be after the ring!!!!! "And plus she looks like an elf" under his breath he starts muttering "can't exactly trust elves. Fiendish selfish creatures theys are.." –Gimli (Legolas looks like he's about to rip his head off. I continue to get more and more freaked out because whatever he said, it didn't sound nice.)

"Someone, please tell me one of you speaks English????" (Aragorn grabs his sword and looks like he's gonna use it on me. Gandalf says his hand from striking at me. I scream and start sobbing like a wuss [yeah, yeah, I know, so typical, the tough girl   crying. But his sword looked really big!! And I was just starting to notice the freezing cold wind]  

"Are you aware your speaking the black speech?" asked a seemingly confused Gandalf.

            Now you must understand that I jump to conclusions before I hear the whole thing through. So the second I hear "Are you aware" I jump up and hug Gandalf.  I mean not only did he stop blood-thirst Aragorn from plunging his knife into me, but he also found the goodness in his heart to speak my own language, and the maybe (hopefully) tell me just what was going on. But then I heard "black speech" and I froze while hugging him. Because I just realized that if he wasn't joking then I was in deep shit.  Because I realized that no matter how much I wanted it all to be a really funny, weird dream, I was getting really, really cold, really, really quickly, and no way in hell it's ever this cold in Florida. Not even in December.  And I realized, that if in this weird place, if English was considered the language of the dark lord (and I only know a couple words of Spanish. It's the one class I'm always skipping) then I was in really, really deep shit.  

Author's Note: Please don't kill me if you hate it!!! It's going to get funnier eventually!!! And please, please review. It would mean like soooooooooo much to me if you would review. Tell you what, if you review my story, I'll put you in it!!! No matter how many people review it!!! Even like if a hundred people (ha, like that could ever happen) I promise I'll put you in the story. Just tell me what name you want (ya know your screen name or your first name) in your review ad I'll insert you in next chapter. Who knows? I might even make someone a major character!!!!


	2. Maybe not so bad after all

Note: My offer still stands.  Someone please review!!!!

I yelled. I had been doing a lot of that lately, ever since I woke up here. I let go of Gandalf.

"I am very sorry sir, if you think I speak black speech. But it is the only language I know (I ducked afraid this would push him over the edge. It didn't so instead I backed up and recoiled. "I'm human and I'm not from here. I come from a neutral place. Sure there's some evil in Florida (not much though, it's known for being the home of Grannys everywhere, and of course Disneyland) but there's also some really good nursing homes where people like you can rest."

"People like me?"-Gandalf

"No offense, but the first step is admitting your too old to climb mountains." –me

"I don't think your evil."

"I'm not"

"All right then.  I think you had better come with us."-Gandalf (Gandalf then turns around and says he has heard of places where they have been attacked by orks so many times the children are forced to grow up learning black speech.  They all look doubtful but the girl didn't look too scary in a tank top and a skirt and she looked really cold.)

"Does she speak any other languages?-Legolas (strangely as he had spoken that I had started to understand him. I turn to the wizard, he had a smirk on his face.  Thinking he had done some sort of spell I ventured to try and communicate with the others.

"Whatever language I'm speaking now, I know it too"

"elvish and black speech, you'd figure someone else other than me would see it as a sign.." Gimli mutters under his breath

"hey, looks who's talking, you big fat.." cut short by Gandalf eyeing me warningly, I quiet down. Suddenly Legolas's face lights up. 

"Hey she isn't as bad as I though she was after all" And with that Gandalf gives me a hand up and we start walking down the mountain.

_Why is Gandalf helping her? How will she fit in with the fellowship? Can she survive the cold in a sleeveless dress? Find out the answers to these annoying questions and more in chapter 3... coming soon (probably tomorrow, which means today since it turned midnight twenty minutes ago)_


	3. Hopeful of a better start

Note: I don't own THE LORD OF THE Rings the book or THE LORD OF THE RINGS the movie.  

Note2: I am so happy I could jump up and scream!!!!! The most reviews I've ever gotten for any one story is 4!!! And I just got 5 in one day!!! Really makes you think how one little second of a person's day can make everything look better.  Anyways true to my word the people who reviewed will be mentioned either in this chapter or the next (even though none of them brought it up in their reviews) Oh, and much thanks to IthinkIneedanewname. I had no idea I didn't accept anonymous reviews let alone that there was a button I could push that would do so. Anyways I'll stop speaking and here's the next chapter!!!

            Trudging down the very tall mountain, I begin to think, as there was nothing else to do. "hey why are we going down the mountain, when you haven't reached the top yet???" "Oh, and why exactly are you all in a group. I mean, no offense, but you don't all seem like buddies" (Gimli and Legolas eye each other in what can only be described as unconditional hatred.  Meanwhile Boromir looks like he's going to say something mean.) I suck in some very sharp air and brace myself.

"funny, how we could ask you the very same thing." –Boromir

"Ugh, no offense, but I don't see myself as nine people all at once. So basically it's impossible to look at another one of myself in contempt" –me

"That made no sense what so ever, but you look the coldest of us all so I'll answer you"-Frodo (he then proceeds to wrap a spare blanket he takes out of a pouch and wrap it around my hunched over shoulders[It's so cold!].

"Thank-you."

"No problem. Anyways we're on a sort of mission.  Of course, we can't exactly tell you what this mission is.. Interuppting I say, "You're going to Mordor to destroy the ring." (It was cold, and I tend to speak without thought. Anyways even though I hadn't read all three books and hadn't gotten around to renting the movie, I had read one or two of the books a whole bunch of years ago to satisfy a friend of mine.  I eventually gave them up though, since it's hard  for someone like me[not exactly a book worm] to read the 1,000 pages it would require]

Anyways this time Boromir joins Aragorn in grabbing his sword, though neither look as murderous as before, and plus none of them actually draw their swords. Legolas(who looking at Gandalf's unsurprised face) doesn't pick up his bow but does give me evil looks along with Gimli (well at least they agree on something) and the hobbits.

"You know of the ring?????"-Frodo says in a nervous, almost scared tone of voice (If he can be scared considering he was, after all climbing a huge mountain during a storm and is only 4 ft. tall to boot.)

"oh fuck(I have a problem with swearing, I'll readily admit) didn't mean to scare you.  You see though, I'm a friend of (thinking of a liable excuse) Saruman's (forgetting he was an evil wizard and thinking he was a friend of Gandalf's), and you see, he told me all about you. 

This causes everyone to look cautious and Legolas to ask me if I had any idea what I was saying.  Gandalf looking at him and then everyone else, and finally me, grumbles in black speech (English)

"I don't know who you are.  You remind me of someone, an ignorant elf, I tried to foster and teach, from long ago, who eventually got herself killed, but THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU"RE GOOD. (his voice raised by ten octaves) AND THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU"RE A FRIEND! Yet as I am usually good at judging charaters (apparently not thinking of Saruman) I sense you are simply very stupid and gullible. I will tell you: Saruman is evil. Do not mention his name again unless it is to say something bad about him, or to discuss his growing (EVIL) power. We are good. Gondor and Rohan are good.  Those two countries, if mentioned, will not be met with a sword.  If you say you are a friend of Saruman's, and I can't think of any reason why you would, it WILL be met with a sword.  Now what do you have to say of yourself?" –Gandalf

" Like I said, I'm not from here (unlike Gandalf I use my new language to speak). I wasn't aware Saruman was evil. I'VE BEEN USED! (Gandalf glares) But I'll be nice to all of you.  Really I mean only the best of wishes (Aragorn continues not to relax his grip on his sword, and I begin to fear he never will) and I'll try and stay as quiet as possible for the rest of the way down.

Though the rest seem unconvinced but are forced to allow me to walk with them (they seem to hold Gandalf in the highest respect) they continue to walk, whispering under their breath  about the strange girl. Gandalf mutters quietly "which will be as far as your allowed to go with us" but since he says this in a language no one knows (except for the girl, she recognizes the sound of Spanish but has no idea what his words mean).  Meanwhile Frodo bravely walks up to the strange(in both looks and actions) girl

"I believe you.  If only because you're a girl and I doubt that the dark lord would use girl as weapons (laughs quietly).  But let me introduce you to my group of friends.  He's Meridoc Brandybuck "call me Merry, everyone else does", he says in a tired and forlorn way.  That's Pereagrin Took, "call me Pippin, or even Pip, we're all going to die anyways. ("wow this mountains really getting to them", I think in my head) and that's Sam (all he does in glare in an unfriendly mannor, reminding her of the way Gimli looks at Legolas, but in a less harsh way.)  We used to hang out with two other hobbits, Midnight and Leisha (author's note: hey even if they didn't mention it, a promise is a promise, as Sam might say.  The rest will be in the next chapter. Forgive me if I find it hard to find a character that embodies the name of "annoyed TPS fan" but I'm working on it.) but they knid've disappeared the day we started on our journey (why is Pippin grinning like that????????, I think in my head).

_Sorry if it isn't as funny as lat time but I'm trying to establish plot.  It will get better.  Anyways I used two of the reviewers and I'll use them all. My offer still stands!! Please review. You'll show up in the story.  Anyways, hope you like it, and by the next chapter they'll be down the mountain.  Also, I wanted to know if it's THAT horrible if there's a little side romance.  Please put your opinions in your reviews. And please review!! It really does help!!  Chapter 4…The mountain's end (don't be mad if I decide to change the name of it, though) chapter4!_


	4. Middle earth hates me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien enterprises (which consists of the book and movie)

Note_: I would just like to thank all the little people who contributed to this story… if it wasn't for the support from the reviews.._ (just Joking! Obviously) Thanx sooooooo much though, to the people who review. I check EVERY day (I am such a freak!) for reviews when I get home, and it really does lift my spirits reading them (even the bad ones I get for my other notorious lotr story (I'm silently waiting for someone to write a  good review for that story and make 2 people who actually like it).  Anyways, on with the story.

Although the fellowship was nearing the bottom of the mountain, there was still a good mile to walk and it was way too dark to see in front of them. So the hobbits (who were hyped up from pipe weed) decided to turn their attention from possible hiding places where mushrooms could be found, to the strange girl in their company, who they now fondly called big-brown-eyed-girl (her eyes were actually green, but she reminded them of a head strong elf they had once encountered on their journey, named Lady Eirtae, who they had called big-blue-eyed-girl for no reason)

"So big-brown-eyed-girl how do you fare?" –Frodo

"better than the four of you but wishing, I could have atleast been brought to middle-earth as an elf so I could walk on snow (after which thay all glimpse to Legolas who's humming and bobbing his head pleasantly).

"at least you don't have to sleep with your eyes open. I think the reason Legolas is bobbing his head is to get all the little pieces of dirt whipped from the wind, out of his eye (I look at Legolas, still not seeing it but not really caring anyways)

"So, Frodo (in a vain attempt to start a longer conversation) back at the shear, who do you like? –(me)

"you mean shire?"

"yeah, that…"

"no one"

And so their conversation stopped (although Merry and Pippin continuely asked her questions she ignored ("is it true that big people with green eyes are evil 90% of the time?" –Merry,  "Is Gandalf allowing you to stay so we can eat you if we run out of food?" –Pippin)

Suddenly like out of the blue Legolas walked up to me.  As I am still confused as to where I stand with him (I was continely changing from love of his sweetness, to hatred of his ability to walk on snow and not feel the cold while I'm gathering ice particles on my head)

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" –Legolas

"huh?" –me

"listen, I trust Mithrandir, but you are a threat, when your eyes are changing colors, and no creature in middle-earth's eyes change color." –Legolas

"huh?" –me

"your eyes are changing color." –Legolas

I finally relize he's somewhat upset for his perfectly calm self but can't hear a word he's saying over the wind. Gimli, who's right next to me on my other side mutters something about elves and how they expect everyone to have perfect hearing too.  I just look at him in disgut (Can't we all just get along?)

"I can't hear you over the wind." 

Legolas points to his eye. I look into a melted (gigantic) footprint of Gimli's that melted the snow.  My eyes had changed to blue.  Thinking,whoever brought me here must be trying to put me through a lot of explaining before I die of cold and hunger, I momentarily lapse to my second day at my new schhol when I was ten.  Ms. Havisham, the teacher, had always called on me because I was quiet.  _I hate Ms. Havisham…_

We're here. "where" "The bottom of the mountain." –Gandalf  dum, dum, DUM.  Goes ringing of in my ear.

Note: I know, I know you want more funnies and less complaining.  I ha to hurry though. PLEASE REVIEW. AND CONTINUE TO READ,  have a tendency to change my mind and make stories go hay wire (read Too Long Ago To be Forgotten to gat an example of this tendency gone wrong.


	5. GOODEBYE bigbrowneyed girl!

Note: Thanx a million, gazillion times over to all those who've reviewed!!! I feel soooooo special since I also know what it's like to **not** get reviews (very depressing) after my other stories have very few (I would be really, really thankful if any of you would review any of my other stories (except for Too Long go To Be Forgotten, it got kind of out of hand and I'm told it turned into a mary-sue (even though Legolas is mentioned only once in three chapters) Anyways, I'll stop my ranting, on with the story….

            At the bottem of the mountain they rested to see what would be next.  In her head the girl started to wonder…_If I remember rightly the ring is a very big deal, they had a huge meeting about it to decide who would go… What if I'm not allowed to go farthe than this…_

"If you don't mind my asking where exactly are we?" she said with some nervous butterflys in her stomach. If they left her here she wouldn't have anyplace to go.

            "It's not where we are, but simply where we are going (he sounded angry that his thoughts had been interrupted).  The fellowship is heading towards Moria AND YOU SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED TO GO WITH US. It's too much of a risk. You will have to find your way to Gondor from here or try to make your way to Rivendell or mirkwood (the girl saw Legolas again do one of hi favorite smirks_. Must be one of his kinds settlements, why do I have the feeling I would be less welcomed there, than I would be at the Oval office back home??) _If you make it to Mirkwood ask for an elf  named **Samus** (author's note: slowly but surely I'm gonna use all the reviewers, just give me time!) who is known for helping poor wanderers with no place to go.  There is also an **Elf of Rivendell** (looking at Aragorn who sighs then nods his head) who will show you shelter for a couple weeks, her name is Arwen, if you manage to make it there. ." –Gandalf     _It isn't fair!!!!!! He can't leave me, he must know I have no place to go (_no one including her, saw the wizards small, tiny smile to himself_) he's pratically killing me!!! If I remember rightly, from the books, there are big blue monsters all around here!!!!!!_

"You can't leave me, I have no place to go in Gondor!!"-the girl, thinking she had no idea if Gondor was a city or a state, but she had a better chance of convincing them if she pretended to know something.

"You'll have to make due. (Legolas said this with an amusement in his voice, of a human girl being able to find anything on her own. After consulting Gandalf for a second…) Where we're going we can't bring a horse (pony, the girl thought angrily in her head, guessing what was coming) so… you can have Bill!!!-Legolas said.   With that Gandalf handed her his reigns, looked at her (she could have sworn he was trying to tell her something through his mind. _Maybe he's insane… thinking he can talk to people through their heads…_

            And suddenly, like Gandalf was marching them to war, he turned around, grabbed his staff from it's usual resting place (Pippin), walked off really fast and gave the fellowship no choice but to follow him.

"Goodbye, big-brown-eyed girl" was the last thing she heard the hobbits say before they were out of seeing distance.

Author notes: I know, it's very confusing, the way the perspective keeps changing. The next chapter it will probably be in her point of view. Also I know it was very short and very little happens, but if you want a clue as to what's next here it is… she'll end of following them into Mordor (surprise, surprise) but I'm not sure if she'll actually realize she's doing it.  Also ideas would be helpful, as well as** reviews!!!!!** My apologies to Caitlana, PoeticMuse and silverstar, for taking so long to incorporate you into the story. Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to.  Also, I know there are probably spelling and grammer mistakes, my word processor isn't working and I' not quite sure how to use this one. **Thanx to all those who clicked the title button and read my story. **


	6. The trick of naturean: I have no idea wh...

Note: Thank-you to those who reviewed. Also, may I note DON NOT READ TOO LONG AGO TO BE FORGOTTEN. I knida got scared when I didn't get many reviews that you all read that an are now disgusted with me. Also don't reads the diary one either. Both suck, and frankly I believe they take business away. Whatever the hell that means. Anyways, on with the story… (This chapter is in her point of view).

            I plunked my butt on the ground and looked into the distance on every side. There was nothing.  I couldn't even tell where the fellowship had gone. "Well to hell with them, they didn't let me sleep and now I'm going too…(she was instantly asleep)

            The elves looked at her curiosly, since her dress was similar to that of their nature (and she was all alone with a pony and nothing for miles).  They debated leaving, since they figured if the horse had gotten the mortal that far, there was no need to help her, but in the end Elrohir won out and they decided to bring along the sleeping form of the girl with them to Rohan (a/n: If you think this is going haywire **smiles evily** there's going to be a lot in store for her.)

In truth Elrohir didn't like humans much (other than his brother, Aragorn, who, although loved dearly by him, the phrase blood is thicker than water could be heard resounding in his heart.)  He had decided that it would do no good for Arwen, if she stayed in middlearth when all was said and done. But he also didn't want to break her heart and force them apart.  So he had made a plan, and fortunately this girl had just plunked out of nowhere, as if from a gift from the valor ("And why couldn't it be," the elf prince said, "I should guess they don't want to see her die any more than he did.")

Guess what??That was a horrible excuse for a paragraph. And want to know something else, It is an idea of mind to switch events ever so slightly (yeah, I know I said slightly, but it's a free world and I can blatently lie if I want to). And have her fall for Theodren (he, he, we all know he's going to die). Also, fellowship will appear ibn the story more. AND PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVEIWS!!!!!! It's very helpful. AND OF COURSE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then again maybe she won't fall for anyone and she'll stay in middle-earth, and I'll change it around to where they lost the war, and she'll grow old and die surrounded by hundreds of courpses she didn't have the strength to pick up. HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!


	7. extremely short chaptersorry again

Note: Thanx so much to those who reviewed, I'm so sorry I couldn't  write sooner but you know how the holiday season is.  Oh, and tommorow I'm going to see The Two Towers: I AM SO EXCITED (I'm a dork). 

            The girl woke up in someone's arms and instantly froze.  Then screamed.  And then kicked and bite like a mad woman.  Elrohir sighed, _it's going to be a long day…_

            "Where the hell are you taking me"-she screamed with rage at the strangely tall _(human?, no must be elf, like Legolas was_). 

"I am taking youto Rivendell and I suggest you quiet your mouth unless you'd rather bge left alone to find civilization", he said not entirely sure she did not, not know exactly where she was going (a/n: double negative!!!)

Now it was the girl's turn to sigh, but what she saw next quickly caught her breath.  A huge wall of blue, in a distance was moving rapidly toward them.  And she was pretty damn sure they weren't friendly.

_So extremely sorry, but my aunt's coming to town, and I'm hearing from my mom that she's unexpectedly early. I'll try and sneak away and write later. Bye for now, oh and don't blame me if my head isn't in the right place today. I'm soaking wet from a northeaster, and I'm shivering even though I'm safe and warm in my house. I think I might be coming down with something…_


	8. extremely short chaptersorry again

AHHH!!!! My computer is driving me mad. This isn't a chapter, very sorry if you thought it was…oh damn my aunt's coming, here I'll tell you I'll try and replace this with a real chapter, tonight…


	9. waking up with hell on heaven

A silent tear…

Tis all, no fears

The dreams awake

The nighttime wanes,

A single ghostly hand breaks, the curtains,

Calling, chilling,

All is silent,

Blood streaked walls

They beckon softly,

As skelotens are all that's left,

Or atleast you think…

But time and time again, recall

The ghostly silent shrieks 

Of all those doomed

To relapse into memory's fake dreams.

Note: came to me, as I was sitting here, if you read this, please, please **review** it helps the days go by. Also, if you like this could you PLEASE read The Devil's Lament's, I put it up two days ago but I still have no hits, ah well…thanks for reading, even if you don't review.


	10. The twin's plans

            Elrohir stared silently outside with a feeling of remorse washing over him and trying to consume him. _Must do something soon…but I don't want to hurt anyone…_He was standing in the room of the young woman who had refused to give her name. Sunlight poured through onto the carpet.  Still the young lady had not stirred, and he was beginning to doubt she would all morning, but just as he was about to leave the room, he heard her gasp and watched as her eyes slowly rolled open. The girl knew she had dreamt some sort of poem in her sleep, but it's words slipped her memory.

            _Who are you???_He had tried to speak to her in her mind, as people often let go of secrets easier there than out loud. Elrohir had no idea why and decided it must be a human trait to be mistrustful, and always suspicious spies were near since she gave him the evil eye and kept quiet.

The girl was angry. Very angry. Because SHE HAD NOT been hurt. No, yet she felt her head, a pain sharply biting into her head. And there was only one explanation for a hangover…

"What the HELL did you do to make me go to sleep??? You know in Florida you would be arrested right now? You can not simply, just walk right up, and make someone go to sleep against there will…"-girl

"SILENCE!"-strange elf who looked exactly like the other one.

"You are under are care, sadly orks attacked and we could not have you awake during battle as all you would do would be a distraction, and not the enemy either, you'd probably go nuts and end up causing the death of hundreds of elves… (In her head the girl thought firmly, that there had not even been half a thousand elves, _what a drama queen!!!_)

"…So we put you to sleep and hid you in the brush and prayed to valar they wouldn't find, kill and rape you." (that's nice, the girl thought sarcastically)

"But we see your fine. So please meet the elf Gwendolyn in the other room for touchups."

So as if in a dream she walked into the other room.

"Hello."

"hi."

The elf immediately sat her down and before she knew it she was asleep again.  She woke up several hours later, startled.  Suddenly her head felt lighter!!!! Which caused her to look in the mirror. And scream.

"YOU MADE ME A RED HEAD!!!!!!!! WHEN I WAS ORIGINALLY A BLONDE BACK HOME!!!!!"

"We couldn't have you rivaling Arwen's dark hair nor Galadriel's yellow. So we dyed it red. It's really quite an honor, since red represents blood. May you always have your blood." Elves laughed, apparently some sort of joke. Girl stared in disbelief in the mirror hearing what sounded like thousands, but was actually just two dozen, outside the small room. She looked gorgeous. 

Then just as quickly her vision of ethereal beauty vanished, and there she was again, or there the girl who's body was now her own was, for she remembered with more difficulty this time, that she had once lived a very different life…

"I thought you said you dyed my hair red!!!!"

"We did, we just dyed it back." _Damn, it had been nice to look pretty again…given her a familiarity with her old surroundings._

"Seriously though, the hair, the beauty can all come back to you (Elladen, standing beside his brother was starting to feel the slight twitch of guilt in his stomach.) All you have to do is charm it. So that you win every heart. EVERY heart…_or only one man's heart…_

Margurite had no idea what the hell was going on. She was tired, the elvish naps inflicted by spells did nothing for her, except maybe to make her more tired. She needed a bath, clean clothes. And she wanted, could almost need the beauty. If she couldn't be blonde than red was second best…it certainly matched her green eyes well…

"What do I have to do to gat it back."

"You must win the human Aragorn's (she knew that name. She strongly suspected he was one of the men in that odd group, but the men and the dwarf had never introduced themselves, nor had she overheard their talking more than a little) heart. Right now he holds our sister's, but it would never work man/elf relations (_racists jerks, she thought)_. Elves are immortal (_Oh that explains it…_) and human's are not. It is impossible. So while we send you to Rohan to meet with him an odd array of people he will be with (they still did not guess that she had even come close to the fellowship) we will find an elvish love for Arwen. That way it will all work out."

Author's note: Sorry, but that ended up being pretty damn long. Oh, and by the way, the only reason the twins know they will be in Rohan is because Galadriel saw Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli there and had told them (as they are her grandkids, and because Aragorn was close to them) and they had assumed the entire fellowship would be there. Also, sorry this took so long, and sorry about the whole name thing. I'm thinking of making some of the Rohan soldiers into reviwer's names but not sure. Anyways she won't fall for Legolas so don't worry, and I doubt very much that anyone could make the book version of Aragorn sway. Namarie!!! Until the next chapter…


	11. Author's many thanks

Author's Note: Sorry, but this isn't another chapter. I'm really, really worried actually. Every other chapter I've gotten atleast three reviews for, but then I update with a really long chapter(for me, amyways) and I only got one review. I need to know whether you absolutely hated chapter ten or you simply didn't review. Because I'm starting to hate it, so if you all do too then I'll change it. Anyways I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed, even if they stopped reading the story a long time ago.

              Thank-yous to:

Midnight (thanks for all the good reviews!!!)

Caitlana (thank-you too!)

Lady Tremere

Eirtae

Leisha

Lossie Alqua

MK (or Lotr216?, I looked your name up but found no matches)

Samus

Your Elven Princess

Calydor

Akamu

Elf Of Rivendell

Rstarbreeze

Jacque

Otako

:) (whoever the hell you are, thank-you, wish you'd leave a name though)

PoeticMuse

Ithinkineedanewname

Silverstar (I have you and Tracey to thank for turning me on to fanfiction)

There that's everyone that's ever reviewed, even people who only reviewed once a long time ago, or gave me a bad review (not too many of them, thank-you very much). Now if you don't like where this is going, could you tell me? Pretty please with sugar on top, or even if you do like it could you review, because the more and more I read chapter ten the more and more I doubt it's quality. Anyways please excuse my lame thank-you which you're all going to skip over anyways.) Also, if I left your name out tell me, I'm pretty sure I have them all but it's pretty late at night so I could have made a mistake and accidently skipped over them. *Also, so sorry about my promise to incluse everyone's names I keep forgetting and it's really hard especially if I don't plan on adding any new characters. I'm still thinking of adding some but I don't know if I can. Also, I love it when people review more than once, so especially thank-you to those who have. I plan on updating some time this week but I may not be able too. ;) Also, as you may be able to tell, I have a tiny bit of writer's block so suggestions are welcome!!!


	12. going

Note: _I'm back…_

 I woke up with a jerk. It seemed everytime I fell asleep in Rivendell I had a bad dream, heard poems in my head.  It was all I could do to get up. And I was in a very BAD mood. Because today we're heading towards god damn Rohan. Yes, I know its evil, and I know I look nothing like my old self but…I just felt the need to make peace by visiting familiar surroundings like guys flirting…and well actually I just wanted to be pretty. But hey what ever works.  Suddenly I got a strange picture of a little boy in my head cutting my hair. Where the hell did that come from? I shrugged my shoulders and got out of my bed. (a/n: She can't remember her little brother who she had thought might have cut her hair in the beginning) I raced across the room to the door and looked outside squeling with delight when I saw what was hanging on the outside door knob. A dress! Another dress! Been here a week and every day a new designer dress to add to my closet! Yay!

        5 hours later…

"FUCK!!!! STUPID HORSE WON"T MOVE!!!!!",  yell at the top of my lungs. The elf I now know as Elrohir steps forward "my lady" he says with his disgusting smirk while he unties the horse from the tree. FUCK!!!! Why can't I just notice the details!!!! So here we are, me Elrohir, Elladen an this stupid horse, along with their 2 horses that makes 6 of us (I refuse to treat the horses as animals. Anything that eats as much as them should be treated as any lazy human would be. Or in this case elf.)  I'm informed that in 2 days we'll reach Rohan.  Don't ask me how we plan on traveling that far that fast. Knowing elves they'll summon Harry Potter's broomsticks.  I'm not tired yet, even though I've only actually rode a horse twice in my life. I'll show those stupid elves what I'm worth.

     1 hour later…

Which is apparently nothing. About thirty minutes ago I tried to inform them of my back's acute pain but all I could get out was "my…(weeze)..back…(weeze) aches…(gasp) before I collapsed in a pile of dirt. About five minutes later I relized what happened and that they hadn't even noticed. Damn elves!!!!!!!

Author's Note : I know, I know I am the biggest hypocrite alive (not counting President Bush or Huddam Hussane( spelled that wrong. Sorry) or Osama Bin Laden.  I ask people to update when I hven't updated in weeks (possibly a month). I'm extremely sorry, I've had midterms (which I still have) and insane aunts visiting and it's just been hard. Thank-you if you don't scream your head off about how short the chapter was. Sorry in advance if you do. By the way if you'd like to see a little bit of what I've been doing than visit:

http://albinofrog88.suddenlaunch2.com/index.cgi?#            It's this totally awesome websight of mine. You can post fanfiction there too (Please do) and poems and such and you can also post your thoughts on war and everything and anything else too. And I won't condemn lists either like fanfiction does!!! Anyones welcome. Thanx again!!!! ****


	13. You're all going to hate me for this cha...

A/N: oMG, I AM SO SORRY!!!! I took forever, and I'm a complete hypocrite. Anywayz here's the new chapter, and if you want to know what I was busy with, go to my user name and click on the websight. I was obsessing over it for a long time, trying to make it perfect. You can post fanfiction and poetry there too, but like no one has in three weeks. Lol. Some way to waste my time, huh?

            _I must have stared at my face for at least an hour.  Maybe my beautiful blonde hair from when I was in Florida wasn't back, but I could get used to being a red head. Better than that ugly brown color, and it was so smooth! I feel like a princess, but then why is my stomach in knots? Because I feel horribly guilty. Why, might you ask do I feel like Robert the Bruce when he betrayed William, during Braveheart (which by the way, I now hate because I recently learned the real William Wallace killed innocent women and children too)? Because I think I just sold my soul to the devil named Elladen.  Sure he looks like an angel (*drool*) but, then I'm willing to bet so does Satan (I mean, if not then why would Rosmary have a baby with him?). I just agreed to steal the future King of some weird country, I only remember from the book, for the crazy dude who set his son on fire, from his true love. His true love, who is also willing to give up her immortality for this guy.  Oh well, I'll get over it. He wasn't exactly kind to me, when he first met me was he? If I'm thinking rightly, he actually tried to kill me. In all actuality, I'm saving this Lady Arwen from a psychotic bastard. Now I feel like I've just done my good deed of the day. I'm a great person aren't I? Anywayz right now I'm on a horse that's only got about 4 or 5 more mils to go before we reach Rohan. I'm also talking to myself in my head. Maybe I really do need sleep, huh?_

            _YAY! Eomer's actually talking to me, I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on…_"My Lady?"

"huh" 

"Are you feeling well?" 

" Where did Eomer go?"

_oh god, I must have done something bad he looks as if I've grown two wings…_

"He left about 20 minutes ago. He said hello to you and then conyinued down the hallways.."_ Oh why can't servants just shut up?_

*****In the distance she hears some shouting* "What's going on?"

"By The Grace of Stormcrow, Theoden's back!"

_who's stormcrow?…_

A/N: Oh god you probably all hate me. That was way too short but I have other things to do. I'll try and update regularly with short chapters. And this type of writing, inside her head is basically a one time thing. I am so sorry this sucks!


End file.
